


What if...

by mcrdoctorwho



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Poetry, inspired by sherlock fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrdoctorwho/pseuds/mcrdoctorwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after reading a post-Reichenbach fanfic. I wish I could remember which one it was. I guess this would be Sherlock's p.o.v.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

What if life was different  
What if I wasn't the same   
What if I told you   
I Love You   
Would you say the same 

 

Would you love me forever   
No matter what they say   
Could you love me forever   
My being heartless gone away 

 

Would you, Could you, Should you   
Love Me   
After all I've done and said 

What if I if I said I was sorry   
For leaving you this way


End file.
